Cyborg Academy
by funnycakes
Summary: Welcome to Society, a world where instead of chakra and ninjas, you have Chasms and cyborgs. "They call us names behind our backs, simply because the Chasms have chosen us to be their users, instead of them." "They threaten our existence with their powers."
1. Promise

**CYBORG ACADEMY**

**by infinite-rende**

* * *

Summary:

Welcome to S-ELF, an institution for children whose bodies are equipped with machines called Chasms. Chasms give special artificial abilities to their users and serve the altruistic aim of improving society through advanced technology and science. Sponsored by Elites, members from prestigious families who own money and political power in Society, these children grow up to be leaders of their specialized fields.

Sasuke, a Tech (cyborg), is partnered with Sakura, an Elite, when she arrives. Ignorant to each others' goals, they plan to use each other to satisfy their own motives.

When ENT appears, stealing Chasm technology and threatening to use it to create a new order where cyborgs rules over humans and elites, Sasuke and Sakura team up with other S-elf students to stop their world from crumbling.

* * *

Chapter One:

Promise

_Excerpt from S-ELF admissions website:_

_Welcome to S-ELF! S-ELF, known as Society-Elite Learning Foundation, is a school for academically gifted and talented students. Founded by the Elite Association in 2020, S-ELF has grown into a premier institution and is ranked among the top schools of the world in research. Divided across several campuses from elementary school to graduate school, S-ELF accepts students through a competitive application process based on merit and recommendation (process varies in between schools) _

_S-ELF students have myriad opportunities for growth. Financially supported by the Elite Association, S-ELF students are able to pursue their academic and career interests in any field they so choose. S-ELF students have graduated to become leaders in science, technology, business, film, music, and more. _

_For more information on applying, contact your local S-ELF admissions officer. _

_Sakura Haruno_

_ET 032892_

Data-log 00

What a complete farce.

I went on S-ELF's home page for the first time I've been here, and I swear, everything on it is a lie.

Everyone knows that S-ELF is not a school for "academically gifted and talented," it's a school for the byproducts of the Foundation. And I can't believe that I now have to go to school with them. With those _cyborgs._

I don't want to sound like a typical Elite, privileged and snotty, even though I guess I am one of them due to my family's background in hospital management and substantial influence in government. But those cyborgs, I can't believe how much the rest of Society glorifies them and makes them out into some sort of biblical hero. Just because they have these artificial powers that have the potential to change society and all that crap. I don't buy it.

I never have.

After all, my best friend was nearly killed by the Foundation when he was experimented on. I say experimented on because he was never successfully equipped with the so-called Chasm.

When I heard his story and saw how the Foundation changed his life, from the happy go lucky boy to a deformed orphan bullied by Cyborgs, I vowed that I,

Haruno Sakura,

would change this system.

With my influence as an Elite, and by using my partner cyborg (I guess they are officially called Techs), I will wipe cyborgs and Chasm technology from the world.

Just watch, Naruto. I swear, I will change it.

We will change it.


	2. Red

Chapter One:

RED

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_CXM 072392_

_Data-log Entry 00_

Since I was born, I have been seeing Red.

My first time I saw Red, it was crimson, on the day of my uncle's funeral.

I was three years old when his heart stopped. No one told me why, but he must have done something wrong for his heart to betray him.

I remember that day distinctly. I was holding my brother's hand while I watched my parents and grandparents pay homage to his body. There were other relatives there, tens, hundreds, maybe, but I do not remember their faces or voices. They blended in the background, paling in comparison to the center of the stage where my uncle lied.

His body dressed in robes was placed in a glass casket. Robes that were so white like pale fire they burned my eyes when I looked.

But that was not what I remembered the most. It was the scattered red that remains imprinted in my eyes even now.

Flowers with petals like blood stains on the cloth sprang from his lifeless skin and chained him to the glass.

They had placed red carnations on his body. It was custom to do so when a member of a family died. They told a blood story,

That our hearts were aching…

My brother shared this anecdote with me, as we watched the vermilion petals fall.

I had wondered if the carnations had been dipped in my uncle's blood, so closely they resembled the flesh of the living. My brother scolded my macabre way of thinking.

As an afterthought, he added,

_It's not the flowers that are stained with blood, it's our eyes that are stained by the death of a loved one. So just cry, Sasuke, and your eyes will forget. _

I did. And the deep crimson that had scarred my vision blurred into a sea of amber fire that burned golden, and red was no more.

My second time I saw Red, it was not of the flowers of the dead, but of the carnage of the living. I blamed it on the carnations though, because they were said to bring misfortune. My uncle's death might have been the foreshadowing of the breaking apart of my home.

I was eight years old when my parents died. They were executed to death by the order of Society. One day I came home from school and I saw them on the ground in the living room of our house.

I don't remember screaming, but my brother told me that when he arrived, I was still screaming and didn't stop until my voice gave out.

All I remember from that time was the glitter of rubies. I don't know where and why there were rubies, if there were even rubies, but I saw my parents surrounded by a river of rubies.

It was a while until I learned what had transpired. Apparently our parents had been illegally sharing confidential information of the technology they were researching for the government with a black list organization. Society found out, and orders were given for them to put down.

After that, my brother and I went to live with our grandparents. But it was only for a short while before Society came and broke our life apart, again. They took Itachi away, and I did not see him again until much later.

I still don't speak to my brother now of the anger that lies deep down within me. But it is there like shimmering coal, torching me alive at times and hurting others who dare to come near it.

The third time I saw Red was the last time I saw the world in its natural light.

I met Chasm that day.

Chasm is a form of technology that merges artificial intelligence and computerized programming to create android machinery for human use. Only instead of creating robots, Chasm lends its abilities to humans who equip it.

I was twelve years old when I underwent surgery to be equipped with Chasm. My brother was thirteen when he was operated on. My grandparents had given permission to the Foundation. I guess Itachi and I had the right genes for Chasm to work on.

They put me to sleep first, or that's what they call it, but I was awake in my head the whole time. I supposed I was in an induced dream state. I don't know the medical terminology. But you probably know already.

I was in a field of flowers. Red poppies. I had to roll my eyes at the obvious reference. By then, I figured out there was a pattern to my life, and I didn't need any therapist to figure that out, even though my grandparents had insisted I see one.

I knew I was going to be there for a long time, so I lied down in the field. I thought that since red poppies in the original story could put people to sleep, I might as well go to sleep earlier.

But instead of falling asleep (I suppose that sleeping in a sleep-induced state was a form of inception that broke the rules in Society), I remained awake. I was surrounded by a blaze of red and orange, and even the sky with its muted clouds of mist seemed aglow with the burn of the setting sun.

My eyes became tired from the constant buzz of red around me, so I closed my eyes. But then I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes.

And there was Chasm.

No one outside of us Techs truly understands the nature of Chasm. Despite having been created by humans, Chasm was an independent form of intelligence that seemed to constantly evolve. Even Techs don't really know what Chasm is underneath all the programming and science involved. Elites claim that Chasm is amorphous, an entity like God or something. Techs don't argue with that, since it's hard to put a word to what Chasm really is.

To each user, Chasm has different properties and appears in a unique form. It gives special abilities according to its classification of the user's natural susceptibilities. Despite being machinery, it's not blatant to the rest of the world until it's used.

When I woke up from the operation, my eyes had changed color from onyx characteristic of the Uchiha family to a haunting red that does not forgive. And with these new eyes, I was no longer the powerless child I once was.

After the operation, the Foundation sent to me to the same institution they sent my brother.

They called it a school for gifted students, but I know better.

It was a school for indentured servants and the elites who used them.

Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if I decided to rebel against it all, throw Society into a state of anarchy and just leave.

But I won't bother, don't worry.

I'll play along for now. Because just like how they need me, I need them.

To become stronger.

With me here, the world will always see red.

In the rawest uncut form there is.

But it is not my heart that will be exhibited, because I am and always will remain

_Loveless. _

* * *

_A/N:_

_Next chapter gives more information on Sasuke's Chasm... Also introduces Naruto and Sakura. _


End file.
